


The Words Within The Silences

by The_Icarus_Fallen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Character, Gender-Neutral MC, Gentle Sex, Love & Romance, MC Friendly, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Icarus_Fallen/pseuds/The_Icarus_Fallen
Summary: Just a small scene I imagined could happen when the bit at Asra's place in Nopal occurred.





	The Words Within The Silences

You sigh and look out the window of the little abode tucked away in the folds of the dunes, watching the heat rise from the sand it was beating down on. Asra was out running an errand for the nearby town, but promised to return quickly. It wasn't anything new...he used to leave the shop quite frequently and disappear to some faraway land, leaving you to run the business in his absence. That has all since changed since you started remembering.  
There's little to no memory of the past—no memory of what has happened the last few years of your life, but everything has slowly been revealing itself with each question that arises. Luckily Asra has been more than willing to share what he can...but what happened that he can't tell you everything? What happened that was so awful it forced you to block it from your memory to keep from...  
You shudder and shift on the bed. You didn't want to think about the possibility. The pain that had surged through your head at the fountain when you asked Asra to tell you...it was like nothing you'd ever experienced. He'd said you were once almost comatose, hanging on his arm like a bumbling idiot...

Another sigh. He would've scolded you for using such a word to describe yourself. He would've scolded you for being negative about yourself at all. Then again, in his eyes you were everything but negative. You were a dream. His dream. Clouds obscure your vision, dulling your view as you start to fall into the past, trying to pull what you can without diving too deep. His words echoed in your mind, “We were lovers.”   
Lovers. It explained so much—the ease of falling into rhythm with his routines, the thoughtless level of comfort you had with each other, the ability to just....feel each other. More than once you could remember speaking to one another without ever saying a word. Before you would've thought it was just the magic he had trained you in, but now...knowing what you do, it's so much more. 

But what kills you the most is the familiarity. There's so much that's recognizable but...you can't put a decently formed memory to it. It's agonizing trying to guess what these places, these thoughts, what they all mean to you.  
“Are you okay?”   
The fog clears from your head as you come out of thought and turn towards the voice. Asra is at the door, paused in motion from removing his sash with concern woven in his gaze.  
“Yeah...just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
You turn back to the window and rest your chin in your hand. What were you thinking about? You feel his presence behind you before you feel his hands come to rest on your shoulders.  
“Are they bad thoughts?”   
“No. Or I don't think so...” Your brow furrows. “I was just trying to remember.”  
You feel him tense.  
“Don't worry, I know the danger. I wasn't trying to delve too deep. Just...maybe put something to all these things I seem to know. Or knew at one point.”   
Asra shifts and takes a seat next to you, resting a soft, warm hand on your cheek. “I'm sorry. I want to tell you so much, but I'm too afraid of damaging you.”  
You lean into his palm. “It's certainly a conundrum, isn't it?” You give him a smile and a sneaky glance through your lashes. He can't help but return the smile.  
“Despite all you've been through, you still wear hope so beautifully.” He places a gentle kiss on your cheek, softly trailing them across your nose. You shift and lean into him, wrapping your arms around his waist and tucking your chin into the crook of his neck. You can hear him breathe deeply as he inhales the scent of your hair. 

This was one of those moments, where nothing was spoken yet everything was understood. Asra felt conflicted but calm, like a storm that was ending its fury. You tighten your hold and he lets out a small noise.  
“Mm. You're holding on awfully tight.” He whispered.  
“I'm afraid if I let go you'll vanish.”  
You feel him tense again, feeling the frown that has surely rested on his lips. He pulls back and looks at you, his eyes like smokey amethysts in his mood.  
“Never again. I won't ever leave you again. I promise.”   
He kisses you softly, as if it were the signature binding his soul to his words. Binding his soul to you. A wave of serenity washes over you as the sincerity behind his promise blossoms in your mind.  
“Asra...” You pull back with a small smile as he rests his forehead upon yours.  
“I mean it...I won't leave you behind again. You don't deserve that.”  
“I believe you.”  
He finally smiles, that sourness melting away from his handsome features. You nestle into each others embrace. A moment of silence takes over before he speaks.  
“What was it, earlier? That you were trying to remember?”  
You can't help but chuckle. “Curious, are you?”  
“Always.” He smiles as he sits back and holds your hands, rubbing his thumbs over the knuckles.  
“I was just trying to remember what was familiar about this place. I was trying to find the memory to go with it.” You pause and try to think again.  
His lips curve upwards again. “Well, you have a few memories of this place.”  
“I do?”  
“Mhm.” His eyes sparkle. “We used to come here from time to time to escape the bustle of Vesuvia. To just...get away from it all. At least, it was one of our places.”  
“That sounds like us.”  
He beams at your use of “us”. 

With a sigh, you release him and flop back onto the bed, arching your back as you take a small stretch and snuggle into the mattress. The soft thud of boots hitting the floor meets your ears and you feel him slide in next to you, resting a hand on your abdomen.  
“This feels familiar.” You say, sighing with content.  
“Do you remember anything?”  
“No, just that....it's comfortable. I remember comfort. Joy.”  
“We've had a lot of joyful moments in this place. Like breakfast, for example.”  
You chuckle as you remember the silliness that transpired when making the rice pudding. He gives a breathy laugh by your ear, snuggling up as his curls begin to tickle your cheeks. You turn your head towards him, staring into those gorgeous, purple eyes. The way he looked at you now...it was as if the sun itself was shining behind them.  
“When did you start looking at me like that?” You ask. His smile broadens.  
“Always. Since the moment I first saw you, and every moment after that.”

You trace his tanned features with a soft touch. Asra shifts his weight and pushes himself up, swinging a leg over your thighs and framing your head with his hands. He gazes down at you and takes you in before planting a soft kiss on your forehead. A fragment of a memory starts to play in your mind—him placing kisses like freckles across your face. You remember him holding your hands, his fingers tangled with yours...you remember feeling complete. Feeling...together.  
Your eyes flutter open as the memory floods back in its entirety and your eyes lock onto his.  
“I remember this.” You whisper.  
“What? This?” He places another kiss on your forehead. A smile escapes you and you chuckle.  
“Kind of. Except...this is wrong.”  
He frowns, trying to read your expression as you push yourself up and slide out from underneath him.  
“It...it is...?”  
He looks confused as you slide yourself back underneath him after setting your legs on either side of his hips so he's no longer straddling you. Reclining back into the soft sheets, you reach up and beckon him closer. He takes up his previous position, blushing a little at the way his pelvis now lines up with yours. You run your hands up his chest, his neck, resting on his cheeks.   
“....it's still wrong.” You mutter. Sliding your hands back down, you sit up and pull your shirt off. Asra's eyes widen and his blush deepens as you reach over and slide his shirt off as well.  
His voice betrays his elevated heart rate with it's airy-ness. “...is it right, yet?”  
Your fingers slide into the waistline of his pants and your lips brush against his.  
“No.” You whisper the word into his mouth, feeding his hunger. His pants slide effortlessly down his hips, his legs, as your hands trail after them. He returns with need, his hands flitting about your own garment. There's a satisfying sound as both pairs hit the floor beside the bed.  
You lean back again, Asra following with lust in his eyes. You retrace your previous motions on his chest with your hands as he presses his forehead to yours once more. His curls tickle your cheeks and you tilt your face upwards.  
“Is it right now?” He breathes. 

You press your lips to his, invoking his hunger as he nibbles at your bottom lip. Your hands trail down and stroke the skin of his hips, fingers digging in for purchase. You feel his response between your legs and it awakens a burning desire in you.  
“We've done this before...” you think. This was the memory that was clawing to get out. But it wasn't quite the same yet.  
“Asra...” You breathe, interrupting his flurry of kisses at your throat. A groan rumbles in his throat and his fingers curl into your hair.  
“Say my name again...”   
“Asra...”   
Another groan, his hips rocking against yours as he hungrily kisses at your lips. You feel like there's a force trying to explode from inside you. It feels powerful. You realize you can't take it.  
“Asra--” you cry. His muscles tense as his tongue traces your jawline. “Asra I need you.”

He stops and moves to look into your eyes. Those bright purple orbs are a vortex of color; bright, sparkling lavender, darkened with the smoke of lust.  
“I need you.” You breathe again. You feel his heart beat faster, his chest pressed against yours. A slender hand traces down your body, gaze never breaking, and he finds his way between your thighs. A small whimper parts your lips as his fingers work with the skill only someone who knows your shapes could have. Your own hands trace the curves of his muscles, of his hips, until your fingers find their own place between his legs. His eyes close and he leans into your touch, moaning by your ear. The tension was unbearable.

You shift and pull him as close as you possibly can, beckoning him to you with pleading eyes. He understands without a word. As he takes you, your head lulls back into the pillow and you moan in ecstasy. There's a hollow burn at first, but it quickly fades with the surge in emotion enveloping you both. Like a wave crashing over you, in you, pressing you together. It grew stronger and stronger, with each movement. With each kiss, each touch, until it was built to the point of bursting. The song of your love echoed off the walls, growing louder until it hit its final note and was replaced with rhythm of your breaths. The feeling was sublime....it was as if some kind of flood gates opened and your energies crashed and blended into each other. Until neither of you were sure where one ended and the other began. Opening your eyes, you find Asra's head is tilted back in bliss, craning back down to look at you as your hands rest on his cheeks.

“Now it's right.” You smile, still breathless. His cheeks dimple as he returns your affection and presses his lips to yours. The following moments bring a new kind of bond—or perhaps awakened an old one between you and Asra. As your eyes threaten to close while you lay in his embrace, you muster up the energy to tighten your arms around him and look to his face. Sweat gilded his skin, his pale curls contrasting beautifully against the golden brown of his flesh.  
You look straight into his eyes and sigh. He smiles and kisses you, letting you fall into the throes of slumber.

No one had to say a thing....you both just....understood.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic I've posted ever and I'm a lil nervous tbh, but I hope some of you enjoy it.


End file.
